To achieve a smooth, attractive and professional application of pigmented cosmetics, it is necessary to carefully blend the edges of the applied cosmetic into the areas where the skin is exposed, and along the border between two different types or colors of cosmetics. For example, two or more shades of eye shadow are commonly applied together, and then blended to carefully merge one color into the other without distinct demarcation lines. Similarly, blush is often applied to the cheek bones in connection with a highlighter and contouring color. Since the purpose of the highlighter and contour are to shape and define the structure of the cheeks rather than decorate them with distinct shades of color, it is often essential to blend all of these colors so that discrete sections of color are not discernable.
The conventional way of applying and blending make-up involves at least two steps. First, two or more types or colors of make-up are separately applied where desired, then these different spots of color are blended. The process may be repeated several times in order to complete one make-up session. Many different types of devices are known in the art for accomplishing both the application step and the blending step.
Applicators for eye make-up are myriad and include brushes, fingers, and sponge tip applicators; examples of the latter include Seidler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,211 and Idec, 3,951,157. Blushes, rouges and other types of pigmented cosmetics are similarly applied. Despite the diversity of applicators, all of them will deposit the pigmented cosmetic as a discrete stripe or spot. After much practice, a person may be able to vary the pressure or stroke in their application and thereby decrease the amount of make-up applied in any one location. However, even a skilled cosmetologist is unable to apply cosmetics without further blending using fingers, brushes, sponges, etc., after the initial application, and certainly would not be able to simultaneously apply and blend two or more colors or types of cosmetics in one step.
The present invention overcomes the above difficulties and makes it possible to both apply and blend pigmented cosmetics by spraying one or more colors and/or types of cosmetic through a directional shield, thus depositing the cosmetics on the skin in the desired depth and shape. Other attempts have been made to spray on pigmented cosmetics, but these methods lack the precision required to blend facial cosmetics, which is possible using the apparatus and method of the present invention. In addition, the prior art methods would be not be adaptable for use in the delicate eye area.
Blann, U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,224 discloses a dispenser for fingernail treating liquid. The apparatus disclosed in that patent requires that a nail be inserted into a mask or shield, and is unadaptable for use in applying face make-up. Ellis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,734, is another example of a nail polish sprayer. In column 2, lines 22-25, the stencil end of the invention is described as formed of a pliable, flexible material, such as plastic, and is adaptable to expand when forced against a fingernail to conform to the nail. Any stencil which requires the application of force to the skin cannot be used in the eye area.
Unlike the above fingernail polish sprayers, applying make-up by air brushing does not require force; however, air brushing has a number of other disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the air brush method is adaptable only to applying one color or type of cosmetic to a large area, for example, applying foundation to the face. Also, air brushing is only readily available in a professional setting, e.g., fashion shows, since it requires large tanks of pressurized air. Air brushing also lacks the precision to direct color within carefully delineated areas. The present invention overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages and provides an individual with the means to achieve professional-looking make-up in a one-step method.